Spoiled Food
by girlwiththeorangepurse
Summary: It happened after the pandemic broke loose, an unknown virus that seemed to be wiping out mankind perfectly and effortlessly. We were fine, stocked up on food and supplies, for eight months. After eight months the food spoiled or was consumed. We needed something fast. It's been six months with out him coming home. The day he left, he promised he would come home. One-shot


**Hello to all! Gosh things have been hectic lately, I'm starting a new school this fall (yay. *sarcasm*), moved, and went on my first rollercoaster! This is a one-shot, I had fun writing it. It's a bit angsty at first but... you'll find out. Heheheh! Tell me how your summer break has been, if you are on one...**

 **Enjoy!**

Six months.

It's been six months with out him coming home. The day he left, he promised he would come home.

It happened after the pandemic broke loose, an unknown virus that seemed to be wiping out mankind perfectly and effortlessly. We were fine, stocked up on food and supplies, for eight months. After eight months the food spoiled or was consumed. We needed something fast.

We were only married for two weeks before the pandemic broke out. We were married in a small little church a block away from where we now live. I smiled so brightly when the priest introduced us to our families as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen.

When the food ran out he decided that he was going to try and venture to supermarkets to salvage food.

I held onto him tightly the night before, tears leaking out the corners of my eyes. I begged him not to go, that we would figure something, anything out. He whispered in my ear that he would be back, he swore on his life and on the life of our future child. He then, in turn, made me promise that I wouldn't leave this house, so that, when he returns, even if it is months later, he would be able to find me, and that I would live for the child that we had created.

So the next day, I made a bigger lunch than what we would normally eat in a week. I gave a kiss and my heart for him to take with. He asked me if I was planning for his death.

I replied, "Don't you dare make me."

I stood out on the porch as I watched him disappear into the heart of the city, on foot. I cried for days before I pulled myself together and made myself eat and sleep. My belly grew and grew with our child.

It's been six months since he was here last, but like I promised, I lived and I never left our home. I don't think I would've left even if he hadn't ordered me to, because this house was one we, together, made home. It was his personality and his love inside of a wooden building. If I had a choice I would die here, with the love of my husband wrapped around me.

I miss him, so terribly bad. It's an ache inside my chest that won't ease, the only thing keeping me alive is our child, a piece of him. I imagined our child would have a flop of bronze hair on his tiny little head and emerald eyes from his father. But I don't even know he's going to be a he. Maybe a little girl, Edward would've loved a little girl to spoil.

I know he's dead. No one can be gone in a illness stricken world and survive for six months. I knew after the first month that he was gone. I knew deep in my heart of hearts. But I can't help but imagine when he comes home, he will have to call for my help to carry so much food, but it won't matter to me. I will run into his arms and lock my hands behind his neck so that no one could tear us apart. He will look as handsome as when we got married.

Sobs rocked through me once more. It was Christmas eve, our first Christmas together, without him. I miss him, I miss him, Imisshim, IMISSHIM. I MISS _HIM._ Where was he? In some mass grave? With another woman? No, he would never do that. Never. Even if the world is coming to an end.

I then heard a noise of someone collapsing on the porch. I grabbed Edward's baseball bat that he told me to use as a weapon. I approached my front door and peeked through the frosted window. All I could see was a crumpled person on the first step. I slowly opened the door, before calling out, "Who are you?"

"M-my own wife d-doesn't recog-gnize me?" a rough, yet familiar, tone told me.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried tears spraying out of my eyes like a cartoon character's. I ran forward to him. My hands lifted his head so I could see him clearly. I gasped loudly.

A burn scar covered his face from his left eye to the bottom right corner of his face. His eyes were bloodshot, and his lips were chapped. I kissed him on his scar and on his lips and the surface of his face. He was beautiful, he fought to come here, to come back to me. His scars proved it.

"C-can w-we g-g-go in? I-i'm s-s-sso c-cold," he chattered through his chapped lips.

I dragged him in right next to the burning fire. I stroked his overly grown out hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. I could see him slipping into a dream land.

Before he went under he slurred, "I'm sorry, baby, I couldn't get the food. I fought so hard, but scavengers got to me."

I kissed him and told him that it was alright with me. I got my Christmas present. And whatever would happen to us in the next few months, years, or decades, was going to happen to us together.

Together. _Always._

 **I thought this was a sweet ending, I was planning on doing something a bit more dramatic... more angst, but I love happy endings. (:**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, and even if you didn't, review in the box below. It's right there.**

 **With Much Love,**

 **girlwiththeorangepurse**


End file.
